List of Easter Eggs in Super Mario Maker
There are many Easter Eggs and secrets in Super Mario Maker. Menu Easter Eggs Pre-title Screen Animations Each day the startup screen has a different animation associated with getting Builder Mario off the screen. All the objects are in Super Mario Bros. style. *'Sunday' - Luigi enters in, shoots a fireball at Builder Mario causing him to fall off, and then runs across the screen. A bunch of characters and a "Happy Sunday" banner are also shown on top of the logo alongside text saying, "Let's get making!" *'Monday' - A Koopa Shell goes across the screen hitting Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen. *'Tuesday' - A Magikoopa appears and turns Builder Mario into a Goomba which walks off the screen. *'Wednesday' - A Super Mario Bros. style platform with wings carries Builder Mario off. *'Thursday' - Three Goombas enter in, pick up Builder Mario and carry him off while tribal music plays. *'Friday' - A Gnat picks up Builder Mario, but a fly swatter swats it causing Builder Mario to fall off the screen. *'Saturday' - A Thwomp falls on Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen and then raises back up. Title Screen When pressed, each letter will cause a different effect on the game title screen. *'SUPER': Five Super Stars will appear and a random voice or voices will shout "Super Mario Maker". *'M' - The letter M flips upside down and spells Super '''Wario' Maker'', and a Mystery Mushroom with a Wario costume appears (in the Super Mario Bros. game style only). In addition, Wario will taunt the player. *'A' - The letter A will summon a cluster of multi-colored stars to fall behind in the background. All enemies and shells present on the screen will be defeated. A train whistle can also be heard. *'R' - The legs of the letter R will extend and will shoot a shower of coins, similar to a Bill Blaster shooting coins. A cash register sound will also play. *'I' - The parakeet from Nintendo DSi Sound, which appears in the recording option, will appear and sit on top of the letter I, making it look like a lowercase I. Like in the application it debuted in, it will also record any sounds, and repeat them with a different effect. The parakeet will leave after a while. *'O' - The letter O will summon a Koopa Clown Car. *'M' - The second M will summon an empty Buzzy Beetle or Spiny shell, and either can be worn as a Shelmet. An explosion sound can be heard. *'A' - Touching the second A will cause it to act like a rocket, with an intercom counting down before it shoots off; it will return soon after. It also clears all items and enemies on screen. *'K' - The letter K will turn the screen into a sepia tone. The music for the title will also turn into an 8-bit variation. Pressing the K again will revert the screen back to normal. *'E' - Touching the letter E will summon a Trampoline for Mario to use. An oriental drum can be heard. *'R' - The second R will extend like the first R, turn around and summon either an empty Goomba's Shoe or a Yoshi Egg (depending on the game style). If there are two Yoshis, any more Eggs summoned will hold a Super Mushroom. When using Yoshi, an extra drumbeat will be added to the title screen music. * Clicking randomly on the screen will summon a Goomba, Koopa Troopa or, rarely, a Bowser. * Dragging the stylus on the screen will produce a stream of magic dust, similar to a Magikoopa. Course Bot *Tapping on the Course Bot's eyes will cause a sound effect to play *Tapping on the birds will cause a chirping sound to play *An 8-bit Mario will jump across the moon in the top right corner at random Manual *In the menu, players are able to type in several four digit codes to prompt a gameplay video to play. However, there are also several codes that are hidden within artwork in the ideas booklet that came with the game: **'0913': A video Koji Kondo playing a medley of music from Super Mario Bros. on an electric piano. **'1309': A video of Tezuka and Miyamoto signing their autographs on large white cards. **'8010': An article titled The Path of Costume Mario, talking about the development of the Mystery Costumes. **'2234': An article titled Programmer Talk, talking about the development of the game. *Tapping on Mary O. will cause her to act shocked. 100 Mario Challenge *If Mario finishes a level while he is Costume Mario the ending sequence will display a unique dialogue depending on the costume: **'Bowser': Toad will start to panic before saying he thought the princess had been taken to another castle, while Peach will be surprised that Bowser himself saved her. **'Peach': Peach will make a comment about how you look strangely familiar, before thanking you for rescuing her. **'Toad': Toad will refer to you as captain. Course Editor Easter Eggs Coughing Enemy *If a second Super Mushroom is dragged onto a giant enemy then it will spit the mushroom out before one of two different coughing sound effects play. Gnat Attack *After 15 minutes of inactivity, or by random chance when placing down a block, gnats will start to appear on screen. Tapping on the gnats to kill them will open the Gnat Attack mini game. *An update in version 1.20 allows quick access to the Gnat Attack mini game by repeatedly shaking a Muncher, as well as adding a hard mode. Scared Mario *Dragging an ignited Burner near Mario will cause him to cower in fear. This will not happen if the Burner is off. *When using the eraser tool, Mario will cower in fear whenever the eraser in near him. Shaking Non-Transformable Objects Even though the following objects cannot be transformed by shaking them, it will still have an effect. *Shaking a Goomba or Galoomba will cause it to explode. *Shaking a Hammer Bro will cause it to start throwing hammers. *Shaking a Muncher will cause Gnats to appear on the screen. *Shaking a Brick Block or Rotating Block will cause it to play a maracca-like sound effect. *Shaking a Hard Block or ? Block will cause it to play a rattling sound effect. In addition to the above Easter Eggs, there are some that will only work under special circumstances: *Shaking a Vine in the Super Mario World airship theme will cause an ancient wood pipe sound effect to play. *Shaking a Spike Trap in the New Super Mario Bros. U ground theme will cause a train whistle sound effect to play. Weird Mario Door Note: This only worked after version 1.20 *Tapping repeatedly on a Warp Door wll let the player knock on the door. Knocking it enough times causes Weird Mario to answer it in one of five poses, each different depending on the game style. If the player doesn't knock enough times then a loud knocking sound will be heard answering. |-|SMB= Weird Mario (SMB 1).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 2).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 3).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 5).png|Weird Mario |-|SMB3= Weird Mario (SMB3 1).png|Raccoon Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 2).png|Tanooki Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 3).png|Statue Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 4).png|Frog Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 5).png|Hammer Mario |-|SMW= Weird Mario (SMW 1).png|Cape Mario Weird Mario (SMW 2).png|Weird Mario on Yoshi Weird Mario (SMW 3).png|Balloon Mario Weird Mario (SMW 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMW 5).png|Cape Mario |-|NSMBU= SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png|Mini Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png|Propeller Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png|Flying Squirrel Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png|Penguin Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png|Ice Mario Gameplay Easter Eggs Big Mushroom Sprites *By scanning a 30th Anniversary Mario Amiibo in Course Creator, a Big Mushroom will appear. Grabbing the mushroom in the Super Mario Bros. game style will cause Mario to transform into Big Mario and the screen will change to look like a CTR screen display, as well as causing many enemies to change into a Mario or Luigi themed appearance. Chain Chomp *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, a Chain Chomp will break free from its post after lunging 51 times. CRT Screen Display *Holding , and while a course loads will cause it to be displayed as if it were on a CRT television screen, similarly to the Big Mushroom. This will work in all four game styles. Castle Door *In the Super Mario Bros. game style, adding a door to the castle at the end of the level will cause Mario to open it and go inside after touching the flagpole. If the door is locked and Mario does not have a key he will try to open it before giving up and looking disappointed. Dizzy Effect Reflection *When the dizzy effect is active, the end of the screen will act as a mirror showing a reflection of whatever is near it. Idle Animation *In the New Super Mario Bros. U game style, if Mario is idle for 10 seconds he will look directly at the screen. Magikoopa Destroying the Goal *A Magikoopa can temporarily destroy the goal. The goal will return after the Magikoopa is either killed or despawned. Weird Mushroom *When a Super Mushroom is spawned in the Super Mario Bros. game style, there is a 1 in a 100 chance that the mushroom will be a Weird Mushroom. White Platform Hop *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, when holding down while standing on a white Semisolid Platform, Mario will peform a small hop after 6 seconds. Sound Effect Easter Eggs Bonus Game Theme *When Mario passes through the Giant Gate while the Bonus Game theme plays, the ending fanfare will be from this Bonus Game. Extended Death Sounds *While playing a level, on very rare occasions, when falling into a pit, the death sound is preceded by one of the eight longer sound clips. This will not happen while in the editor. : : : : : : : : Object Name Sound Effect *When placing an object onto a course in the editor, a distorted voice will say the name of said object, which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. Object Select Menu Sound Effect *When in the Course Elements select menu, dragging the stylus across the different rows will cause a different pitched cowbell sound to play depending on the row. Shaking Objects Sound Effect While most objects have will play a generic "shaking" sound effect, some objects have unique sound effects that will play when they are transformed into a new object: *Bill Blasters and Cannons will cause a heavy metal sound effect to play. *Bloopers, Boos and Lakitu will cause a sound effect related to their cries to play. *Bob-ombs will cause an igniting sound effect to play. *Clown Cars will cause a honking sound effect to play. *Conveyor Belts will cause a powering-up / powering-down sound effect to play. *Note Blocks and Music Blocks will cause a harp sound effect to play. *Thwomps and Skewers will cause a bongo sound effect to play. In addition to the above, the following objects have their own unique transforming sound effect: *Buzzy Beetles, Chain Chomps, Koopa Troopas and Spinies. *Coins and Pink Coins *Mushroom Platforms *Semisolid Platforms *Tracks *Trampolines *Wigglers Skipping Levels Sound Effect *When skipping a level in the 100 Mario Challenge, one of four different sound effects will play depending on which direction the screen is dragged. Super Star Alternate Music When Mario is wearing certain Mystery Costumes in the Super Mario Bros. game style, collecting a Super Star will cause an alternate theme song to play instead of the normal music: *'Mario (Silver)' and Mario (Gold): The Metal Mario Theme from Super Mario 64 will play. *'Mario' (Super Mario Bros.): The Flight Cap Theme from Super Mario 64 will play. *'Kart Mario': The Star Theme from Super Mario Kart will play. Yoshi Drums Theme *Whenever the player is riding on Yoshi an alternate version of the theme song will play featuring a bongo drum beat. See Also Category:Super Mario Maker